Henry VIII's Great Seal
Henry VIII's Great Seal is the 16th episode of Legends of the Hidden Temple. Moat Crossing Each team had to swim on a raft to the other side and then his partner pulls the raft back and swims on the raft to the other side. Steps of Knowledge The most feared and powerful King of England was Henry VIII. When he was young, he was very tall, handsome and athletic, and his court was very luxurious. Food was served on gold plates. He seemed to have everything, but Henry wasn't happy. He wanted a son to be the heir to the English throne. He had two wives who had given him baby girls, but Henry wanted boys. Finally, his third wife gave him a boy, but Henry wanted more, so he married three more times. He grew bitter and unhappy because he was worried that his one son would not be strong enough to run his kingdom. The unhappier he was, the fatter he got. He grew so fat that he had to be buried in a coffin the size of a small piano. The Great Seal of the realm was to be buried with him, but legend has it that his sixth wife kept it instead. Temple Games The Silver Snakes are 13-year-old Nick Borey, who writes comedy skits and enter them in contests (his favorite skit being one where a man was mad at the world for everyone thinking that women can cook better than men), and Shay Ellis (also 13 years old), who collects glass figurines (mostly unicorns). Unfortunately, she broke her favorite one, but still has her second favorite (a unicorn head blown by the wind stained with oil to make it colorful. The Blue Barracudas are 11-year-old Andi, who draws people with big heads and small bodies, and 13-year-old Jordan, who uses a computer very often. Crown Six Wives (Bungee Soap Mat) The first game was a race for Nick and Andi to work against a tight bungee cord and slippery floor in order to crown Henry VIII's six wives, represented by three mannequin heads on each of two pedestals on one side of the playing field. For both players, the issue was getting the crowns to stick, so they ended up placing more crowns than were ultimately counted. Probably the funniest part, though, was when Kirk went over to high-five Nick at the end of the game; Nick slipped and Kirk went down with him. Although, as Kirk put it, the queens "weren't wearing their heads very well," both players did manage to crown four of the mannequin heads, resulting in a tie score at a half pendant apiece. Older and Sadder, Fatter and Fatter (Bamboo Forest) The second game was one of the most interesting in the show's history, so it was a shame that it was only used twice. Shay and Jordan were wearing puffed-up jackets, made to resemble fatsuits— the game itself was like a reenactment of a possible trek through the forest by an older Henry VIII on a hunting trip. Both players moved very quickly, but in particular, Jordan excelled in the game with a "start looking ahead" strategy, making it out with 44 seconds to spare. Field of the Cloth of Gold (Bungee Soap Line) The third game referenced a famous medieval jousting tournament, which took place at the Field of Cloth of Gold. However, instead of actually jousting, the players on each team had to transfer pieces of gold cloth (Seems like a bit of a disappointment, but what can you do?). The Blue Barracudas fell behind with this game because they had trouble transferring the cloth from helmet to helmet— thinking they would successfully completed the transfer, they would separate only to realize they had to slide back towards the middle. The Silver Snakes ultimately won, four cloths to three, and this meant that they came back to win the Temple Games, 1½-1. Temple Run This Temple Run was simply not the best, but it was known for an odd finish, and it emphasized just how scary the Temple Guards can be for the contestants. Shay chose the Cave of Sighs as her starting point and screamed when she immediately ran into a Temple Guard. She finally handed over her Pendant of Life, passed across the bottom floor until the Room of Harmonic Convergence and climbed up into the Heart Room. The second Temple Guard was waiting there, and when he emerged from the back door with 2:12 on the clock, Shay was started so badly that she retreated back down the ladder. .]] Nick raced in and retraced Shay's footsteps up to the Heart Room, and with 1:40 remaining, he advanced into the Treasure Room. Unfortunately, he could not head directly down from there, and had to put the monkey together. He did a solid job with the objective after realizing what it was (at first, he tried looking for an open door that would take him downward), and headed into the Pirate's Cove, where the iron slab was already up (the producers had forgotten to reset it since a player had to progress up from the Dungeon in the episode immediately before, "The Moccasins of Geronimo"). Nick headed down into the Dungeon failing to notice the other half pendant as he climbed down, and then through the Stone Wall into the Tomb of the Ancient Kings. With 45 seconds to go, the last Temple Guard appeared from the middle golden door in the back of the room. Now, the last guard actually scared Nick so badly that he jumped over the fallen columns in the outcropping of the Tomb and clear out of the Temple! The move would have been considered illegal and would have automatically disqualified the team, but it did not matter, since Nick only had a half pendant anyway. Watch Episode Henry VIII's Great Seal Part 1|Moat Crossing, Steps of Knowledge, and Temple Games Henry VIII's Great Seal Part 2|Temple Run Trivia *This was the first episode where an artifact was placed in the Swamp. *This is the only episode of Layout IV where the Blue Barracudas did not go to Olmec's Temple, while they made it to the Temple Games. *Shay was the first female to use the upper crawl tube in the Cave of Sighs and the only one to do so before the use Layout V made it mandatory. *Nick was one of the few contestants to be interviewed about his time on the show. However, he preferred to be anonymous. *The episode aired on The '90s Are All That block in July 2015, as a part of Stick Stickly's adventure to Comic Con. *This was the first of the two episodes with the "Bamboo Forest" temple game, the other one being the next episode. Coincidentally, both players player on each winning team lost this temple game. Also, in each temple run, both half pendants were in the Dungeon. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Silver Snakes Category:Loss Category:Team Run Category:1½ Pendants Category:Captured by the Guards Category:Layout IV Category:Artifacts Hidden in the Marshlord's Realm Category:Half Pendants in the Bottom Corner Category:Female Going First Category:Under One Minute Remaining Category:Half Pendant Not Acquired Category:Episodes with Altered Prize Plugs Category:Episodes with Confirmed Half Pendant Locations